Vorkath
Summary A creation of the Dragonkin Zorgoth, Vorkath is a fearsome blue dragon with immense power. Despite Vorkath's incredible abilities, he lacked the aggression and bloodlust Zorgoth wanted out of his "weapon" and thus the menacing dragon was left on a secluded island as a guard for a cave containing the secrets of the Dragonkin. Despite his name meaning "pathetic failure" or "weakling" in the dragon tongue, this is likely because of Zorgoth's frustration at the lack of aggression found in Vorkath, as Vorkath's abilities are anything but pathetic. Capable of spewing magically enhanced dragonfire, his attacks are versatile and deadly. Despite not outright seeking destruction, Vorkath will fight back and use all of his powers to put down his opposition. Those with good survival instincts know to stay clear of this monstrous dragon. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C, likely higher Name: Vorkath Origin: Old School RuneScape Gender: Male Age: At least 169 years old (Was alive during the Forth Age, which ended 169 years ago) Classification: Blue Dragon, Chromatic Dragon, Undead Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 2 and 7), Magic, Large Size (Type 0), Danmaku (With Acid Pools and Dragonfire Barrage), Flight, Dragonfire (Dragonfire is far more than normal fire and does catastrophic damage to those unprotected), Summoning (Capable of generating a Zombified Spawn to aid him), Status Effect Inducement (Can freeze a target to completely immobilize it), Ice Manipulation via Ice Dragonfire, Poison Manipulation via Venom Dragonfire, Necromancy (Capable of generating Zombified Spawn, which are, as the name implies, zombies), Explosion Manipulation via Dragonfire Bomb, Power Nullification via Corrupting Dragonfire, Breath Attack, Acid Manipulation via Acid Pools, Self-Healing via Acid Pools, Resistance to Fire, Ice, and Magic (Vorkath takes less damage from such attacks and is extremely hard to damage with magic) Attack Potency: At least Building level (Far stronger than Elvarg, who is capable of summoning natural lightning; dragonkin and dragons routinely incinerate large monsters and humans; normal dragons can destroy warships), likely higher (Vorkath is an extremely strong dragon, and Elvarg was not even worth giving a name to she was so weak; he is capable of dealing more damage than most monsters in all of Old School RuneScape; less potent dragons can instantly kill those on Elvarg's level with their dragonfire) Speed: Superhuman (He should be capable of keeping pace with the Corporeal Beast; his size alone warrants this) Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Vorkath should be similar in weight to an elephant) Striking Strength: At least Building Class (His physical strikes are more than capable of dealing heavy damage; normal dragons are capable of shattering warships) Durability: At least Building level (Should be as durable as he is damaging; Vorkath is extremely hard to put down, and can get back up after being "killed") Stamina: Extremely High (Can fight with no apparent limit, even being capable of getting back up after he is "killed") Range: Extended melee range physically, several meters with projectile attacks Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Unknown (While some dragons are primal and unintelligent, others have been shown to possess intelligence comparable to a human; it is unknown which category Vorkath falls into) Weaknesses: Piercing attacks deal increased damage to most dragons. Vorkath lacks his left front leg. Although he helps remedy this movement impairment by using his left wing as a crutch, he cannot walk and use his wings simultaneously. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magic Breath:' Spits a magical projectile at his target, dealing moderate magic damage. *'Undead Ball:' Spits a ball of undead material at his target, dealing moderate damage at range. *'Dragonfire Bomb:' Vorkath rears back and unleashes a large ball of dragonfire, which arcs towards the target's current position. If this explosion is not avoided, extreme damage is dealt. This damage is so intense than not even the strongest adventures can reliably survive the blast. *'Zombified Spawn:' Vorkath roars, releasing a Zombified Spawn. This spawn will seek out Vorkath's opponent and attempt to grab hold. If it is successful, the spawn will detonate itself to deal massive damage. This attacks is always done after Ice Dragonfire. *'Acid Pools:' Vorkath rears back and shoots acid into the sky, raining down in all directions. The acid lingers in the areas it lands, healing Vorkath for any damage it deals. This attack is followed by Dragonfire Barrage. *'Dragonfire Barrage:' After unleashing his Acid Pools, Vorkath follows up with a hail of dragonfire. He unleashes numerous consecutive dragonfire at his target, dealing extreme damage should his target be caught in the blasts. *'Dragonfire:' Coming in various types, dragonfire is magically infused fire. While protection from both magic and dragonfire itself can dampen its effects, Vorkath's dragonfire is strong to the point that it can almost never be fully negated. Those unprotected from dragonfire are oftentimes completely incinerated or instantly killed. **'Regular Dragonfire:' Breaths a gout of potent dragonfire. **'Venom Dragonfire:' Breaths a gout of dragonfire infused with venom. This venom will continue to harm the target, dealing more and more damage as time goes by. If not cured, it will kill its target. **'Corrupting Dragonfire:' Breaths a gout of dragonfire with special corrupting properties. This fire removes boons gained from prayer and blessings, cutting off a god's assistance or blessing. **'Ice Dragonfire:' Breaths a gout of icy dragonfire. While this does not do damage, it freezes the target and renders it both immobile and incapable of harming Vorkath. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Male Characters Category:Dragons Category:Undead Category:Zombies Category:Immortals Category:Neutral Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Danmaku Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Summoners Category:Status Effect Users Category:Ice Users Category:Poison Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Acid Users Category:Healers Category:Tier 8 Category:RuneScape